


Ring-a-round the Rosie

by live_love_draw_anime



Series: Nursery Rhymes [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, GoM - Freeform, Insanity, Light Angst, We're All Mad Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_love_draw_anime/pseuds/live_love_draw_anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>My name is Kise Ryouta.</em></p><p>  <em>I've been at The Institute for maybe...five years now? Or was it thirty? Well, I'm only seventeen. So yes, it would have had to have been thirty.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring-a-round the Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write and this came out. I literally had no specific plot idea, I just started typing and this is what happened -_-

_Hi._

_My name is Kise Ryouta._

_My favorite food is...um...pizza, I think._

_I don't know though. I can't be sure. Time is weird here._

_I've been at The Institute for maybe...five years now? Or was it thirty? Well, I'm only seventeen. So yes, it would have had to have been thirty._

_I like cats. And Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi doesn't talk much. Do you wanna meet him? Here he is._

_No, that's not a stuffed teddy. This is Kurokocchi. Yes it is. Don't tell me it's not._

_Stop saying it's not him! Can't you see?! What's wrong with you!_

_STOP! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! ARRGHHH--!!!_

_\---_

_Ah...that was Kise being dumb again..._

_Anyway, I'm Midorima Shintaro. I am also seventeen, in fact._

_And I am not insane, in fact._

_Yes, I know I am at The Institute. That does not mean I am insane. How can you be so rude to a stranger? It must be because of your eyebrows. Why are they split? How odd, in fact._

_No, I'm not the rude one, you are. You haven't even introduced yourself. I thought you're supposed to be working here._

_Not going to introduce yourself? Fine. I don't wish to speak to you. I'm not insane, anyway. I don't need therapy like the others._

_I'm not insane, in fact._

_Huh? You want to know what this is? It's my lucky item. A kitchen knife._

_No, you can not take it away. Stop. I'll call security._

_GIVE ME BACK MY LUCKY ITEM YOU LITTLE--_

_What?! Why would I hurt myself with it?! I'm not insane!_

_I can't believe you took away my lucky item. What's your sign?_

_A Leo?! I should have known. Only a Leo would do something as uncivilized as you._

_No, I'm not insane. How rude._

_Oh, have I introduced myself? I am Midorima--_

_Oh, I have already? Why didn't you tell me?_

_You did?_

_I am not insane, in fact._

_\---_

_What do you want?_

_No. Shut up. Leave me alone._

_I never asked for your name. I don't care. Hey, why is your hair so red?_

_I know my hair is blue. That has nothing to do with what I asked you though._

_By the way, you've got weird eyebrows._

_Eh? My name? Aomine Daiki...or was it Daiki Aomine...? I can never remember...oh well. Hey, do you wanna play basketball?_

_Hey--ow, Satsuki!!! Okay, I know, I know! No playing basketball inside! Yes, I remember! You've told me a million times, "The Institute has strict rules that I must adere to."_

_I mean "adhere." Oi, quit bugging me. I got it right yesterday._

_Anyway, what did you want, Eyebrows? To know more about me?_

_Oh...well, I like basketball. A lot._

_What do you mean, how do I play? So what if I'm in a wheelchair? So what if my legs are paralyzed and my brain doesn't work right anymore?_

_Look, it's easy. You just throw the ball._

_...sorry Satsuki. I didn't see the vase there..._

_Oi, woman! Quit! I'm sorry, I know! "The Institute has strict rules that I must adere to!" I mean "adhere!" Whatever!_

_Oh, who were you again? What are you doing here? Hey, do you know you have weird eyebrows?_

_\---_

_...I'm eating. Come back later._

_I said come back later. Or I'll crush you._

_Leave._

_Did I ask for your name?_

_You want to know mine? I spelled it out over there earlier with the letter blocks._

_No, my name is not maiubo. Oh, is that what I spelled...?_

_Anyway, leave. I'm eating._

_Stop pestering me. I can fit you in one hand. I can crush you. Like an ant. Like a chocolate wrapper._

_Look, see how I'm crushing the chocolate wrapper? Do you hear all the little crinkles? That's what I'm going to do to you._

_And then I will eat you._

_I like cats. That are made out of chocolate. I have one right here. Do you want one?_

_Haha. Just kidding. It's mine._

_Give it back or so help me I will find you and devour you._

_\---_

_Ah, so you met Murasakibara-kun...?_

_I'm sorry if you've been mentally disturbed. Don't worry, I will fully compensate you for any brain cells you have lost._

_My name is Akashi Seijuro. Nice to meet you._

_Oh wait, I've got to take a call. Excuse me._

_...yes, I know I'm not holding a phone. I'm speaking to the Me Inside My Head. Please give me a moment._

_Hello, other me._

_Yes, a new worker arrived at The Institute. He seems fairly nice._

_Should we make him completely submit to our will?_

_Eventually. But we'll give him a taste of freedom for the first couple weeks. Then we'll show him how lowly he truly is._

_Ah, good plan. Heartless, isn't it._

_Yes, yes it is. Quite perfect if you ask me._

_Agreed, agreed._

_Well, I'll chat with you later. It's rude to leave guests in our home unattended to._

_Very well. I'll get back to you then._

_Anyway, excuse me. That call was quite urgent, I apologize for the interruption._

_Eh? Where did you go?_

_Um, sir? Come back!_

_Chase him down!_

_Get him!_

_Put him on his knees!_

_Sir, don't struggle. You'll only make things worse for yourself._

_Please sir. Have we frightened you? I apologize sincerely. Won't you rejoin me for a cup of tea?_

_\---_

_"This is Kurokocchi!"_

_"I am not insane, in fact."_

_"Hey, do you wanna play basketball?"_

_"No, my name is not maiubo."_

_"Oh wait, I've got to take a call."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ring-a-round the rosie,_

_A pocket full of posies,_

_Ashes! Ashes!_

_We all_

_fall_

_down._


End file.
